dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Movie 7
, known in America as 'Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug', is fourth movie to be branded under the title of ''Dragon Ball Z and the seventh overall Dragon Ball movie. It has the distinction of being the first Dragon Ball Z movie — discounting animated specials — to be dubbed by FUNimation's in-house English voice actors. It is also the first to have the score replaced by bands. It was original released in Japanese at the Toei Anime Fair. Summary While meditating beside a waterfall, Piccolo is approached by Gohan and the Higher Dragon, with Gohan showing Piccolo a tune he has just learned to whistle. To his shock, Piccolo finds the noise excruciatingly painful due to his enhanced Nameccian hearing, and angrily orders Gohan to stop. Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corporation compound, Bulma and her father discover that a meteor is heading toward the Earth and will most likely destroy the planet upon impact. Amidst mass panic throughout the Earth, Gokū and Kuririn rush to intercept the meteor, blasting it with the Kamehameha, but fail to damage it. The meteor, however, does not hit Earth, instead passing it and exploding in orbit. When the dust clears, a strange building is present on the Earth. An army of armored soldiers comes out of the building and declares the Earth to be under the rule of their leader, Lord Slug, and terrorize the citizens for laughing at them. Gohan and Chi-Chi appear and fight the soldiers, whose eyes appear to be hypersensitive to the sunlight, but Chi-Chi is easily subdued and Gohan loses his hat with the four-star Dragon Ball as Slug himself appears and takes it. Bulma appears and defies Slug's henchmen, who reveal their intentions to Terra-freeze the Earth and turn it into their own star cruiser. Slug reads Bulma's mind and learns about the Dragon Radar, and orders his men to find the remaining six Dragon Balls in one hour. Slug's men eventually bring the Dragon Balls back to base and summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. The elderly Slug wishes for eternal youth, which is granted, and he launches a pod into space, where it summons dark clouds to cover the sky, blocking out the sunlight, modifying the atmosphere to accommodate Slug and his men, while proving deadly for the human race. Gokū, still exhausted from his ordeal with the meteor, is found unconscious by Yajirobe, who gives him a Senzu Bean. At Slug's base, Gohan resumes his assault against Slug's army and manages to bring down scores of them until he is subdued. Piccolo appears and rescues Gohan from death. Slug's top men, Angila, Medamatcha and Dorodabo appear and engage them in battle. Piccolo kills Dorodabo while Medamatcha smothers Gohan into unconsciousness, but as Medamatcha moves in to finish Gohan, Piccolo throws himself in front of Gohan and takes the blast. They are almost killed, but Gokū and Kuririn arrive on the scene in time and kill Angila and Medamatcha, but Slug then enters the fray. Slug blasts Kuririn aside and fights Gokū one on one, easily taking the upper hand despite Gokū's efforts. However, as Slug moves in to finish Gokū, Gokū is overcome by rage at the damage done to the Earth and its inhabitants, and transforms into a Pseudo Super Saiyan. With his power boosted, Gokū easily takes control of the battle and pummels Slug, breaking his arm in the process. To Gokū's horror, however, Slug tears his damaged arm off and regenerates it, also removing his helmet and revealing that he is actually a Nameccian. As Slug transforms into a giant, North Kaiō telepathically contacts Gokū he knows how Slug is. Slug was a Nameccian sent away from Planet Namek as an infant, much like the God of Earth; in order to save him from the cataclysms affecting his home planet. In his case, he was sent to Planet Slug. Thanks to a mutation in his body that caused evil to grow within his heart, he was able to become a Super Nameccian. Gokū and Slug continue their fight, but with Slug's increased strength and Gokū's superior speed, neither can best the other. Slug eventually grabs Gokū and starts to crush him, but Piccolo, knowing his own weaknesses, intervenes and pulls on Slug's antennae. Slug grabs Piccolo in his hands, but Piccolo, remembering his sensitive hearing, pulls his own ears off and screams for Gohan to start whistling. The noise deafens Slug, especially in his giant form, leaving Piccolo to transfer his remaining energy to Gokū. Gokū powers up and manages to fly straight through Slug's stomach, knocking him out. Gokū then flies into the sky and begins preparing a Genki Dama in order to destroy the Terra-freezing pod, but Slug gives chase. In desperation, Gokū fires the Genki Dama at Slug, hitting him and sending him directly into the Terra-freezing pod which explodes, destroying Slug and removing the dark clouds from Earth's atmosphere. In the aftermath, Yajirobe appears and provides everyone with Senzu Beans. At Kame House, Muten Rōshi, who slept through all the events, wakes up and wishes for something exciting to happen. Music Original Score FUNimation Soundtrack Reception Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate timeline,Akira Toriyama Super Interview between the Dragon Team's arrival on Namek and Gokū's fight with Freeza.Daizenshuu 6 * The FUNimation dub of the movie provides a contradicting new backstory to Slug: Slug, along with several other Nameccians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within themselves. Through the power of the Dragon Balls, however, the Nameccians banished. References Navigation Category:Movies